Running
by jasper41164
Summary: Lucas leaves shortly after the school shooting
1. Chapter 1

Starts off after the school shooting Lucas saved Brooke in the school. They had dated but broke up before the shooting. Peyton doesn't live in Tree Hill

Chapter 1

Haley finding Lucas in the cafe after his fight with Karen

How are you doing Luke?

OK I guess mom blames me for Keiths Death Hales

Luke she didn't mean it she's hurting right now

I guess how are you doing

Great actually

Thats good Hales hows Brooke doing?

Good she be ok with time her legs hurts you still love her

I guess but the way you love a sister

So theres no chance for you guys?

No just friends thats all

Hey Luke we're here for you if you need anything Nathan tells him coming in

Thanks Nate

I better head home see you guys later 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Lucas how are you doing? Dan asks

Dan I don't want anything to do with you so leave me alone

I'm just trying to be there for you Lucas

Well don't you haven't been there for us before don't change now

Lucas he's trying to be a better person Karen tells him

I don't care mom I want nothing to do with him

Well we're friends and he'll be around so get use to it

No if he's here I waon't be bye mom I'll be home later he tells her walking out the door

I'm sorry Dan

It'll take him time Karen I was never there for him

Lucas knocking in Haley and Nathan's door

Hey Luke come on in Haley tells him

What brings you by Luke

Dan was at the house I can't and won't be around him

What does your mom say?

That he's trying to be a better person but I don't beleive it and won't I want nothing to do with him

Well you can stay here for as long as you want to Luke you know that

Thanks Hales just for a while I'll head home later 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Lucas walking in the kitchen to find Dan setting there

Hey Lucas

What are you doing here Dan

Just talking to your mom Lucas

Why?

I want to be a better person Lucas

I'm not buying it Dan mom may have but I won't I want nothing to do with you

Lucas he's trying you'll be nice to him when hes here

No I won't and if thats the way you feel I won't be here mom I'm moving out

You can't move out

Watch me I'm 18 so I am you can't force me to be nice to the son of a bitch goodbye mom

Later Lucas knocking on Haley's door

Hey Luke what are you up to

I'm leaving Haley

What do you mean leaving

I'm leaving I can't be here Hales I'll call you every now and then to let you know I'm ok

Where are you going?

Don't know and I wouldn't tell you if I did

What why?

If you knew mom would be able to get it out of you I'll be in touch Hales watch out for mom for me

I will Luke don't go

I have to Hales bye

Haley coming in Karens house

I hope your happy Karen

What are you talking about Haley

Luke

I guess hes staying with you

No he left Karen because of Dan and you pushing him on him

Haley he's changed

No he hasn't he just wants you to believe he has you'll see sooner or later but you lost Luke becasue of it like I said I hope your happy

He'll be back he doesn't have any money

He has money Karen if you hadn't been so wrapped up in Dan you would have known Keith left him money close to a million dollars he won't be back unless he wants to she tells her walking out 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 days later in Charleston Lucas starting school

Class we have a new student Lucas Scott have a seat anywhere Lucas

Thanks

Is this seat taken Lucas asks a beautiful blonde

Uh no its free

Thanks I'm Lucas by the way

Yea I heard I'm Peyton

Nice to meet you Peyton

Yea you too but you may not want to talk to me nobody likes me so if you want friends I wouldn't

Well I like talking to you so I think I keep talking to you

Suit yourself

I will

Ok class we're going to start a project in which you'll be working in pairs Lucas since you seem to be getting along with Peyton you can be her partner

OK

Now the project is to take a classic novel and read it and write a paper on it and come up with a presentation on it you can have anything you want to help with this draw posters or whatever you can think of

Later after school

Hey Peyton when do you want to work on the project

Later I guess if you not busy

No I'm staying at the Lazy M hotel room 6 just come by whenever your ready ok

Ok see you later

If you want we can order pizza why we work on the project

Sure say about 6

Ok works for me see you then 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later Peyton knocking in Lucas's door

Come on in Peyton

So this is where you live

Yea for now until I can find somewhere better

Wheres your parents?

Not around

Oh sorry

Don't worry about it

What happened?

You really want to know?

If you want to tell me

Its a long story

I have time

ok I ordered pizza a little while ago I hope Pepperoni Saugage and mushrooms is ok

Actually its my favorite

Mine to set down

Ok so are you going to tell me

If you tell me about you

You first

OK well when my mom told my father she was pregeant with me he left and went to college and started seeing someone else and got her pregeant to my little brother was born 3 months after me we never got along growing up and Dan never wanted anything to do with me. Well last year I joined the basketball team and my brother started treating me like crap and my best friend Haley started to tutor him if he would start leaving me alone well the ended up falling in love and getting married well she left on tour and things got rough for them when she came back he didn't really want to be around her but they worked everything out and got back together. We had a school shooting and my Uncle Keith came in to try and talk to shooter down but he never made it out of the school he was going to marry my mom and adopt me but now he can't . Now my so called father has convonced my mom he's changed and she wanted me to give him another chance I couldn't so I left and now here I am.

Your from Tree Hill you carried that girl out of the school that day

Yea Brooke Davis we use to date but it didn't work out we're friends now what about you

Well my mom died when I was 9 and we moved here soon after My dads works away and its just me I pretty much keep to myself I really don't have friends

I'm sorry about your mom where did you live before moving here?

Thats the funny thing Tree Hill actually

Small world huh

guess so

Well how about this we have each other now ok

OK why not

I want to ask you something

OK what?

Well I seen the posters for the dance at school today will you go with me

Your asking me out?

Yea

Why?

Peyton your beautiful smart funny what do you say

Nobody's ever asked me out before

Well I don't see why not

I'd love to

Good as theres a knock on the door

Thats the pizza

Later as their eating

Lucas this place is a dump why don't you stay with me

Your dad will be ok with that

Hes never around I'm lucky if I see him once or twice a year

OK 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day at school

Hey I'm Carrie

Lucas nice to meet you

You to. You want to go to the dance with me Friday?

No I already have a date

Who?

Peyton Sawyer

Why in the owrld would you want to go out with her shes a loser

Shes a great girl and she's beautiful

Yea right shes just some emo girl

No shes not I happen to like her and shes a great girl and funny

Whatever your loss

I'm not losing anything

Hey Luke Peyton says walking up

Hey Peyton you want to get some lunch

Yea sounds good what did Carrie want

Me to go to the dance with her

If you want to

Peyton I'm going with who I want to go with Ok

OK

Later at Peyton's Lucas on the phone

Hey Hales

Luke are you ok

I'm fine Hales

Where are you Luke

Hales I can't tell you but I'm safe ok

Luke I need to tell you something

Ok what is it?

I'm pregeant Luke

Thats great Hales

Thanks Luke so is your mom she found out the day after you left

She's pregeant

Yea she said its like a part of Keith is coming back to her

Thats great Hales tell her I said so ok

Luke come home

I can't not with him there Hales

Promise to keep in touch Luke

I will

Luke we have to go

I'm coming Peyton

Luke who is that?

A friend Hales

A girlfriend

Maybe we'll see I have to go Hales

IN Tree Hill Haley coming in the cafe

Hi Haley

Hey Karen Luke's fine

You talked to him where is he

He wouldn't tell me Karen I told him that you were pregeant and it siad it was great

But he's ok

Yea I heard a girl in the background he said she was a friend I asked if she was a girlfirend he said maybe

I wish he would come home

He won't as long as Dan's around Karen

I don't know why he won't give him a chance he's changed Haley

Karen I have to agree with Luke on this I don't think he can change

If you talk to Luke again tell him I love him ok

I will

Back with Lucas and Peyton

So who was that Luke? Peyton asks

Haley she's pregeant I'm going to be an Uncle

Thats great Luke

I'm going to be a big brother too

Are you going back home?

No I can't be there I'm staying here with you

OK you ready to go get something to eat

Yea come on 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday night before the dance Peyton coming down the stairs

Wow Peyton your gorgeous

Thanks Luke you don't look to bad either

Lets go taking her hand and leading her out the door

At the dance

You want to dance Peyt?

Yea

As their dancing

You know Peyton I'm really falling for you

I am too Luke

Awe look its the emo girl and her date

Carrie just leave us alone Peyton tells her

So she can talk

Yes I can talk but your not worth by breath Carrie

What do you see in her Lucas?

Shes beautiful smart funny and caring things you'll never be so leave us alone

Whatever

Luke you really think that about me

I do Peyt your and amazing girl he tells her leaning down kissing her

Wow Peyton says catching her breath

Yea your an amazing kisser Peyton

Thank you so are you pulling him in again

Later at home after the dance its storming out

I had a great time Luke

I did to Peyt

God its bad out there

Yea it is

Luke can you maybe stay in my room with me tonight its just with the storm I get scared

Sure I can Peyt lets get changed ok

Later Lucas coming in Peyton's room finding her standing naked getting dressed

Oh god Peyt I'm sorry he tells her blushing turning around

Let me finish getting dressed Luke

OK I'm done Luke

I'm really sorry Peyt

Its ok

I have to say your so sexy Peyt

Thank you she says blushing

You look even sexier blushing Peyt

Nobody's ever seen me naked before

Well I have to say wow

So I'm not hideous

God no you so sexy Peyt god your legs are amazing

Thank you Luke you ready for bed

Yea come on he says climbing into bed holding the blankets open for her she crawls in and snuggles close to him

Goodnight Peyt

Goodnight Luke 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

3 months later Lucas cooking Peyton dinner

Hey Luke what smells so good? Peyton asks coming in the kitchen

I'm cooking you dinner

Oh yea what?

Grilled chicken breast mixed vegetables and salad

Oh whats the occassion? raising an eyebrow at him

Its our 3 month anniversary Peyt

I know it is and Luke I have to tell you something

Ok what is it?

I love you Luke god I fell in love with you

I love you to Peyt pulling her into a passionate kiss

I'm going to take a shower ok

Ok love you

Love you too she tells him kisisng him

Later after dinner

Luke I want to make love to you

Peyt are you sure

I'm sure I bought something today what do you think she asks removing her dress revealing a red lace lingerie set

I think your so sexy Peyton

Thank you lets go taking his hand leading him to the bedroom

The next morning Lucas and Peyton laying in bed Lucas watching her sleep

Goodmorning beautiful he tells her kissing her

Goodmorning Luke

How do you feel? he asks her

Amazing but god I'm sore

Last night was amazing Peyt I love you

I love you too Luke

Peyton I want to ask you something

Ok what is it?

The last 3 months have been amazing Peyton and its only going to get better

Yea

WHat I'm trying to say is will you marry me pulling a ring from behind him

Luke are you serious?

Yea I am

Yes I will she tells him with tears in her eyes

I love you Peyton he tells her slipping the ring on her finger and pulling her into a kiss

I love you too Luke the ring its beautiful

Its the ring my Uncle Keith gave my mom

She let you have it

Not really I took it when I left

I'll take care of it for you Luke

I know you will

When do you want to get married

Whenever you want to

We have a 2 week break in a week how about then?

Ok whatever you want

Then we'll get married then

What about your dad do you want him there?

No we'll just go to a justice of the peace ok

OK like I said whatever you want

God I love you Luke

I love you too Peyton 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week later Lucas and Peyton at the justice of the peace

Are you ready he asks

Yes the both reply

Ok do you Lucas take Peyton to be your wife?

I do

Do you Peyton take Lucas to be your husband?

I do

By the pwer invested in me by the state of North Carolina I pronounce you husband and wife you mad kiss the bride

God I love you Peyton Lucas tells her holding her tight

I love you too Luke lets go home

Back at the house

Peyton is that you?

Dad what are you doing home?

I came to check on you

I doing great dad

Oh dad this is Lucas

Hi Mr Sawyer

Call me Larry Lucas

Ok

Dad I need to tel you something

Ok what is it?

We got married today

You got married?

Yea we did I love him more than anything dad

Does he treat you right?

Yea he does

Well welcome to the family Lucas

Thanks Larry and I promise to look after Peyton

She's all I have left I know I don't always show it but you mean the world to me Peyton your all I have left of your mom

I miss her everyday dad

I do too sweetheart

So Lucas where are you from

Well as he tells him everything

I'm sorry about Keith I knew him when we lived in Tree Hill he was a great guy

Thanks Larry

You have each other now take care of each other and you'll be fine

Thanks Daddy

No problem 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three months later Lucas calling Haley

Hales

No who is this?

Its Lucas

Oh Lucas I'm a nurse at the hospital Haley's in labor

Oh ok thanks I'll call her later

Did you talk to her Luke?

No she's in labor

Oh

So have you decided what you want to do?

If your sure I want to go to LA

OK LA it is then

Luke do you want to go see Haley

I think I'll go to the hospital and see the baby but not them

Can I come?

Yea if you want to

I do can we stop by the cemetary I want to talk to my mom

Yea and I'll talk to Keith Lets go

At the hospital in Tree Hill at the nursery

Can I see the Scott baby please

Which one theres 2

Oh Nathan and Haley Scott's baby is the other one Karen Roes baby

Yea it is do you know them

I'm Karens son and Nathan's brother

OK well heres your nephew and your sister

Luke their both beautiful Peyton says looking at the babies

Yea they are

Lets go to the gift shop and get them a gift and leave it at the nurses station Lucas tells her

Ok

I think the black teddy bear for James and the brown one for Lily Lucas tells Peyton

Yea their cute

At the nurses station

Can you make sure Haley James Scott and Karen Roe get these Lucas asks setting the bears on the desk

You can give them to them in person they can have visitors

I can't I have to be going

In Haley's room Brooke coming in

Tutormom hes adorable

Thanks Brooke

I could have swore I seen Lucas leaving the hospital just now

He wasn't in here Haley tells her

Ms Scott someone left this for you at the desk a nurse tells her handing her the bear and a card

What did they look like

He was about 6 foot blonde with blue eyes and she was blonde with green eyes real pretty

Lucas!

Something wrong?

No thanks

What's the card say ? Brooke asks

Let me see

Hey Hales

Hes beautiful take care of him and tell him about me I'll talk to you later

Love Luke

So it was him I seen whos the girl

I know he was seeing someone from when I talked to him her I guess

Oh

In Karens room

Mrs Roe someone left there for you at the desk the nurse tells her handing her the bear and card

Thanks she says taking the card and opening it

Hey mom

She beautiful mom she looks like you and Keith I love you mom take care

Love Lucas

Hey Karen

Hey Nate what brings you by? Karen asks

Just checking on you she's beautiful Karen

Thanks Nate Luke was here

You seen him?

No he left a card and bear for Lily

Yea he did for James too I need to tell you something Karen

What is it Nate?

Dan turned hisself in earlier for killing Keith

What?

Yea someone seen him and told me and I confronted him about it and he admitted he did it he finally turned hisself in

God Lucas was right

Yea he was

I hope he comes back

Me too I'll see you later karen

Ok bring James into see me ok

We will

At the cemetary

Hey mom this is Lucas my husband I'm so happy mom I miss you everyday

Hey Ms Sawyer I promise to take care of her

Hey Keith I miss you so much you have a daughter she's beautiful this is my wife Peyton I love her more than anything Keith

Hey Mr Scott I'll take care of him I promise

Lets go Peyt we need to pack

Yea we do Dads going to meet us in LA in a couple of weeks to spend sometime with us

Ok lets go

Lucas is that you?

Hey Coach

Where have you been everyone's been worried about you

No to far Coach this is my wife Peyton Peyton Whitey Durham

Nice to meet you you look familar

I use to live here my mom and dad are Anna and Larry Sawyer

Thats it you look like you mom

Thanks

So where are you headed Lucas

Coach if I tell you can you promise not to tell anyone

OK

We're headed to LA Peyton has and internship there

Take care of each other

We will

Keith would be proud of you Lucas

Thanks Coach 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month later Peyton coming home

Hey how was your day? Lucas asks pulling her down on his lap

Ok I guess its not what I expected I work in the mail room

Well you know I'm here for you and one day you'll be doing what you want to do finding the artists for the label

Thanks Luke I love you

I love you too so hows the novel coming?

I finished it

Oh can I read it?

Yep there's a copy on the coffee table for you I sent it to some publishers today

You'll get it published Luke

Ok I have an idea

Ok what is it

Well how about we buy a lottery ticket once a week maybe one day we'll actually win it

Ok what numbers to we use?

I figured we could pick them together

OK 3 your jersey number 22 my birthday 18 your birthday

ok 29 the date I meet you and 17 the day we got married and 25 the day James and Lily were born

Ok we have our numbers you can buy the ticket and check it ok

OK what do you want for dinner

Lets just order a pizza

Ok the usual?

Yep and a coke

Ok go take a shower and I'll order it ok

Ok I love you Luke I love you too Peyt 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A year later Peyton waiting for Lucas to get home

Hey what are you doing home Peyt

I wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctor Luke

Are you ok?

I'm fine but I have something to tell you

You can tell me anything Peyton you know that

I can't call you my husband anymore I was thinking about my baby daddy

We're having a baby

Yea we are are you ok with this

Ok this is amazing Peyton god I love you picking her up and spinning her

I love you too Luke

How far along are you?

7 weeks god I'm so excited

Me too god I love you so much Peyt

I love you too Luke

And I love you too he says kissing her stomach

What have you been up to today? Peyton asks

Well I had a call earlier from a publisher in New York

What did they want?

To publish my novel

God Luke thats amazing

Yea can you get off for a few days

I have a week off why

I want you to go with me to meet with the editor I'll be working with

Ok when do we leave

Tomorrow evening

Whats their name?

Lindsey Strauss she wants to meet you said she fell in love with the story and love like ours gives people something to believe in

Ok well we better pack and get some sleep

Yea we better come on he say picking her up and carrying her to the bedrrom 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2 days later in New York at a bar

Lucas Scott a woman asks

Yea are you Lindsey?

Yea and you must be Peyton?

Yea nice to meet you

You too I love the story and really wanted to meet you I'm glad you could come

Me too

I need to talk to you about something Lucas tells her

Ok what is it?

I don't want to use my name on the book you know come up with another name

OK what did you have in mind

PL Sawyer

Ok well thats settled now we have offices in LA so I be moving there while we edit the novel that way you don't ahve to come here does that sound ok

Yea I don't want to be away from Peyton to much

Is something wrong

Oh no I'm pregeant we just found out

Congradulations

Thanks well thats about it for now I'll be in contact when I get to LA ok

Yea and thanks Lindsey

No probelm I'm looking forward to getting to know you both hopefully we can become friends

We'd like that Peyton tells her 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 months later

LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!!!!!! Peyton screams

What is it Peyton? Lucas asks running in the bedroom

My clothes won't fit Luke and I'm huge

Your gorgeous Peyton and so sexy

Yea well my clothes still won't fit

Ok come lets find you something

Like what?

Well one of my shirts and what about those pants that stretch you siad they were comfortable

That could work thanks Luke she tells him kissing him

No problem that what I'm here for

What about making me something to eat

Ok what

Pancakes with chocolate sauce strawberries pickles and tomato juice

If thats what you want

It is

Ok you get ready and I'll fix it for you

Thanks Luke I love you

I love you too so the appointments at 5

Yea hopefully we can find out what we're having today

Yea I'll fix your breakfast

Ok I won't be long

Later at the doctors office

Ok lets see what your having shall we

Yea Peyton says

Well your having a little girl

A little girl? Peyton asks

Yea a healthy girl

Wait

What is something wrong Peyton asks with a worried expression

No but your having 2 little girls apparently one of them likes to hide

Twins? Lucas asks

Yea congradulations

Later at home

Twins Luke can we handle that

We'll be fine Peyton its amazing we created them together

Yea I love you Luke

I love all 3 of you he tells her kissing her and her stomach

I guess that explains me being so big

I guess but I think your extremely sexy Peyt

Is that right?

Yea so sexy

How about you show me?

OK picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

5 months later Peyton laying in bed when her water brings

Lucas my water broke she tells him shaking him awake

What is it Peyton

My water broke Luke

OH ok well the bags packed come on lets go

At the hospital

Well Mrs Scott your almost ready your dialated 8 it won't be long

OK

Your never touching be again Lucas

Ok

Its all your fault you did this to me

I know

God it hurts Luke

I know but just think when its over we'll have our baby girls

Ok Peyton I want you to push on you next contraction ok

OK

Ok Push the doctor tells her

Your doing great Peyton come on one more push

There you go heres your first daughter

Ok now its time for the other push Peyton

I can't I'm too tired

You can do it Peyton come on Lucas tells her

There you go push Peyton almost there

There she is congradulations

Later the nurse bringing the babies in the room

Heres your precious babies

Thanks you

Luke look at them their perfect

Yea the are they both have your hair Peyt

Yea and your nose

We need names Peyt

OK well how about for the one you have Anna Rebecca and I have Karen Haley

Their perfect Peyton

Yea they are and we created them Luke

Yea we did I love you Peyt

I love you too Luke

Hey can I come in? Lindsey asks

Yea come on in Lindsey

Their gorgeous guys

Thanks

Whats their names?

Luke has Anna Rebecca and I have Karen Haley

Their beautiful names guys I'll let you get some rest I have to head back to New York I'll see you guys later ok

OK thanks for coming Lindsey Peyton tells her 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

2 years later Peyton coming home from work

What's wrong Peyton

I quit today Luke

Why what happened?

He told me if I dropped a button I could set in on a meeting

I'm sorry Peyt

Don't worry about it

How would you feel about moving back to Tree Hill and starting a club and record label Peyt

I'd love too Luke but we don't have the money to do that

Actually we do

What do you mean

Well you know how we buy that lottery ticket every week?

Yea why

Well our numbers came up last night

Your kidding

Nope we won

How much

Almost $400 million after taxes

Is this what you want to do Luke

If you do

I do

OK well we can buy a house and get started on the club from here and fly out there when we need to then move there when everythings ready

Ok wheres the girls

Lindsey took them to the park

Ok so we're doing this

Yea we are and your going to make the club and label successful

What about you?

I'll be right there helping you all the way

Mommy Daddy the girls say running in the house

Hey girls did you have fun? Peyton asks

Yea Aunt Lindsey played on the swings with us and bought us ice cream

Thanks Lindsey

Hey no problem I love the girls

We have some news Lindsey Peyton tells her

Ok what is it?

We're moving back to Tree Hill and opening a club and starting a record label

Really?

Yea its something I've always wanted to do and we're going to do it

Thats great guys

You'll have to come and see us there

I will you guys are family to me your all I have really

Well we consider you family to Lindsey Peyton tells her hugging her

Well I better head out I have a meeting in New York tomorrow I have a flight to catch

Ok we'll see you later bye lindsey Peyton tells her

You know I feel bad for her she has no family and we're her only friends Lucas tells Peyton

I know I hope she comes and sees us in Tree Hill

Yea me too how about we look on line at some house and see what there is

Ok


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A week later

Luke I found a house! Peyton yells from the bedroom

Ok whats it like?

It has hardwood floors and is newly remodeled, 6 bedrooms dinning room kitchen den and a pool and a 2 car garage

Well do you want to go look

Yea I do are you going with me or just me that way nobody will see you yet

You be ok with going by yourself?

Yea I'll take pictures and send them to you and we can decide and I want to look at that building for the club

It would make a great club we had Nathan and Haley a wedding reception their

OK well I'll book a flight and go see it

OK I love you Peyton

I love you too Luke

The next day in Tree Hill Peyton looking at the house

So what do you think of the house? the realator asks

I love it we'll take it

Ok I'll get the papers started when can you sign them

Can you fax them to LA so we can sign them

Yea we can

Ok we'll do that

Ok I'll be in touch Mrs Scott

Thanks

Outside

Hey I'm Haley James Scott are you buying this house??

Yea it'll be a little while before we move in I'm Peyton

Nice to meet you will it just be you

No my husband and twin daughters

Oh how old are they?

Their 2 their with their dad in LA

Well I'm looking forward to having you as a neighbor

Yea me too I'll see you later I have to go look at a building for our club

Oh your opening a club here?

Yea and a record label

Thats great I'll see you later Peyton

You to Haley

Later at the building

We'll take it Peyton tells the man

Ok good luck

Thanks

Peyton in a hotel room on the phone

Hey Blondie

Hey Luke we bought the house and the building

What happened to sending me pictures

I fell in love with the house

OK

I met our neighbor today

Oh what are they like

Well you know them

Who?

Haley she didn't know me and I didn't say anything

OK so we're all set

Yea just have to get furniture and get the club remodeled I talked to a contractor today and told him what I wanted done and he said he could do it so I hired him

OK what else do we need to do?

Just buy the things for the club and label

OK when are you coming home

Tomorrow I thought I would walk around town tonight and go see my mom and your Uncle Keith

OK be careful

I will I love you Luke

I love you to Peyton

Tell the girls I love them

I will their down for a nap

Ok talk to you later

Bye Peyt 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Three months later Lucas and Peyton moving in the new house

Luke when are you going to go see Haley?

I guess now is as good a time as any

OK I get the girls settled ok

OK

Lucas knocking on Haley's door

Can I hel Luke?

Yea hi Hales

Your home?

Yea for good

Come in

How have you been Hales

Pretty good but better now that your back

I'm sorry I was away for so long Hales

So where have you been?

LA the last 4 years

Our new neighbor is from LA

Yea I know

Wait you

Yea Peyton's my wife Hales we were married 3 months after I left

So you have twins daughters

Yea Anna Rebecca and Karen Haley

You named her after me and your mom?

Yea and Anna's named after Peyton's mom where is mom Hales I seen the cafe was closed

She got back together with Andy about a year and half ago shes traveling with him their suppost to be here in a couple of days

Andy's a good guy

Luke Dan turned hisself in for killings Keith the day Lily and James were born

I know I found out a month ago

Who all knows your back?

Just you

When can I see your girls?

Now if you want their at the house with Peyton

OK lets go

Wheres Nate and James?

Their at the Rivercourt with Skills

OK lets go

Peyt where are you? Lucas asks coming in the house

In the livingroom she yells back

Come on Hales

Luke their beautiful

Thanks Hales

Hey Peyton so your my sister in law

Yea sorry I didn't say anything when I met you but we didn't want anyone to know we moving back yet

Thats ok Peyton so your opening a club and record label here

Yea TRIC and Red Bedroom Records

I told Peyton that you might help her out with the label Hales

I'd love too wait were you the girl I heard that time I was talking to Luke?

Yea I was we met when he moved to Charleston and started school there

So Charleston is where you moved to?

Yea

James still has the bear you left him at the hospital

He does

Yea how did you know I was in the hospital?

I called you and a nurse answered and told me you were

OH

Daddy whos she? Anna asks ponting at Haley

Girls this is your Aunt Haley shes married to my brother Nathan

Like Aunt Lindsey?

In away Haley is your Aunt by blood because she's married to my brother Lindsey is just a real good friend

OK hi Aunt Haley

Hi girls

Luke you want to go to the Rivercourt and see Nate James and Skills? Haley asks

You want to Peyton

Sure girls get ready ok

Ok mommy

God they look like you Luke

Yea but Peyton too their our life Hales

I'm happy for you Luke

Thanks Hales who all still around?

Everyone really except Brooke she's in New York she made it big with her clothing line she comes and visits when she can

I knew she would

At the Rivercourt

Hey Nate I think I seen Luke earlier driving through town you think it was

I don't know Skills god its been 4 years I wish he would come home

Hey Nate Haley says walking up

Hey Hales what are you doing here and why do you look so happy?

I met our new neighbors earlier

Oh who are they?

Lucas and Peyton Scott and their twin daughters

Luke?

Yea their on their way here. she tells him as they pull up

Hey little brother Lucas says walking up

Hey big brother Nathan says pulling him into a hug

I missed you Nate

You to Luke

So I hear your married and have twins

Yea Peyton come here

Nate this is my wife Peyton and our daughters Anna and Karen

Nice to meet you Peyton

You to

Hi girls

Hi they both reply

Girls this is your Uncle Nathan Aunt Haleys husband

Oh your daddy's brother

Yea your both beautiful

Thank you

Daddy who are they

James this is your Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton and your cousins Anna and Karen

You gave me my bear

Yea did you like it? Lucas asks

Yea I still have it

Thats good

Hey Skills

Hey Luke

Peyton my friend Skills Skills my wife Peyton

Nice to meet you Peyton

You to Skills

So where have you been Luke? Nathan asks

Well as he tells him everything

So you lived in LA for the last 4 years?

Yea I had a novel published

You did whats it called? Haley asks

Runaway Raven

We're reading that in class but it was wrote by PL Sawyer

Yea Peyton Lucas and Sawyer is Peyton's maiden name

I knew the story sounded familar

It done great number 1 on the new york best sellar list Lucas tells her

How about a game Luke? Nathan asks

Sure but no more than 15 minutes

Why?

I have HCM Nate

What I thought the test was negative?

NO I lied so I could still play

Oh Ok

Hes really happy Peyton I've never seen him this happy and thats because of you

Thanks Haley but he makes me just as happy him and the girls are my life

I know how you feel its the same way with Nate and James

I'm kinda of nervous to meet his mom though

Shes a great woman she'll like you

I hope

She will so you excited to start the label and club

Yea its always been my dream and now it's coming true and we're doing it together

I'll help anyway I can Peyton

Thanks Haley

Daddy?

Yea Karen? Lucas asks

You said we would get to see our Grandma where is she?

She's not home right now but you can see her soon ok

OK

How can you tell them apart? Haley asks

Karen eyes are just a little darker than Anna's are you'll get use to it Peyton explains

Yea and Karens a daddy's girl

So Anna's a mommy's girl

Yea she is

So what are you guys up to tomorrow? Haley asks

We have to be at the club the recording equipment is coming in Lucas tells her

Are the girls going with you ?

Yea we don't have a babysitter yet Peyton tells her

I'll keep them they can play with James

You sure they can be a handful? Peyton asks

Yea that way I can get to know my nieces

OK

Its getting late we better head home Lucas tells Peyton

Yea come on girls

Ok mommy the both reply running to her 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning at Haley Lucas and Peyton dropping off the girls

Come on in guys

We can't stay long we have to get to the club

OK you girls gonna stay with me? Haley asks

Yea they both reply

We won't be long Haley Lucas tells her

Take your time we'll be fine

Girls James is up in his room if you want to go play with him

OK

We'll see you later Hales

OK

Later someone knocking on the door

Karen I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow

We came a day earlier

Wheres Andy and Lily?

Lily's taking a nap and Andy stayed with her

OK so how long are you staying?

For good

Thats great Karen

Aunt Haley? Karen asks

Yea

Who's she?

This is a friend of mine her name is Karen

Hi you have the same name as me your pretty

Thank you and so are you

Daddy says I look like mommy

I bet you do

I was named after my Grandma

You were

Yea I haven't met her yet

She'll love you Haley have you heard from Lucas?

Thats my daddy's name

Karen go play with James and your sister

OK

Haley?

Lets set down Karen

Haley is she?

Yea she is

How long have you known?

Just since last night their our new neighbors

Hes here?

Yea their opening a club and starting a record label here

Their?

His wife Peyton

Hes married and has a daughter

No he has twin daughters Karen, Anna Rebecca and Karen Haley

Where is he?

Their at the club their be back soon

Hales where back Lucas says coming in the door

In the livingroom Luke

Mom? Lucas asks seeing her

God Luke I missed you she tells him pulling him into a hug

I missed you too mom

I'm sorry Luke

Mom its in the past ok

So your married and have twins?

Yea Peyton

Mom this is my wife Peyton Peyton my mom Karen

Nice to meet you Karen

You to Peyton and Karen was right she does look like you

Mommy Daddy your back Anna and Karen yell running to them

Yea we're back we missed you Lucas tells them

We missed you too

Girls come here

What daddy? Anna asks

Girls this is your Grandma Karen

Really? they both asks

Yea

Hi Grandma they both tell her

Hi girls your both beautiful

Thank you

Luke how long have you been married Karen asks

4 years and 3 months

You got married right after you left?

3 months we meet when I started school in Charleston

Where have you been all of this time?

Well as he tells her everything

I'm happy your home

Me to mom how long are youhere for

We're staying

Thats great mom where's Lily and Andy?

At the house Lily was taking a nap

I can't wait to see her

Luke is that the ring Keith gave me? Karen asks seeing the ring on Peyton's finger

Yea I took it when I left

I thought I had lost it but Keith would have wanted you to have it

Thanks mom

Peyton we'll have to get to know each other better ok

I'd like that Karen

Tutormom you here?

In here Brooke

Hey Karen I didn't know you were in Brooke says walking in the room

We got in earlier Brooke its good to see you

You to have yo heard anything about Luke? she asks not seeing him standing behind her

Haley and Karen both laugh

Whats so funny?

Turn around Brooke Haley tells her

Huh she asks turning around

Luke?

Yea its me Brooke

Good Luke its great to see you. she tells him hugging him

You too Brooke this is my wife Peyton

Nice to meet you Peyton I knew a girl named Peyton a while ago she was my best friend but she moved

Nice to see you again B Davis Peyton tells her

No way its you?

Yea it's me how have you been?

Great where did you move to?

Charleston

Daddy who's she? Karen asks

Girls this is your Aunt Brooke. Brooke this is our daughters Anna Rebecca and Karen Haley Lucas tells her

Hi girls

Hi Aunt Brooke they both reply

You named them after your mom and Haley and Peyton's mom?

Yea we did

How long are you staying Luke? Brooke asks

For good we live next door

Thats great I'm home to stay too New York's just not home I can run the company from here

Thats great Brooke Haley tells her hugging her

I need to get back to Lily and Andy we'll come by later Luke ok Karen tells him

OK mom

And Peyton it was nice meeting you

You too Karen

So what are you going to do here ? Brooke asks

We're opening a club and a record label

If you need and help let me know I have more money than I know what to do with

We don't need any money Brooke we paid cash for everything the house the club and label

What where did you get that kind of money? Haley asks

We won the lottery a few months ago

Oh Brooke and Haley both say

How much did you win Brooke asks

Almost $400 million after taxes

Wow

Yea thats what we said to when we first moved to LA we decided to buy a ticket once a week and it finally paid off Peyton tells them

We need to get to the house the girls need a nap or they'll be cranky later Lucas tells them

OK see you guys later Haley tells them

Come on girls nap time

Do we have to Mommy

Yes you do now come on

Bye Aunt Haley we had fun

Bye girls see you later

Bye Aunt Brooke

Bye girls

So Brooke anybody special in your life? Haley asks

No not right now

We'll have to find you somebody

Anybody in mind?

Not really but we'll see

We're all back together again Tutormom

Yea we are Brooke I was surprised when Luke showed up at the door yesterday I met Peyton a couple of months ago but never knew who she was

Thats right you siad you met her when she was here looking at the house

Yea I'm happy for Luke

I am too he deserves to be happy

So your really moving here?

Yea New York just isn't home 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later Karen Andy and Lily knocking on Lucas and Peyton's door

Come on in Peyton tells them

Andy this is Peyton Lukes wife

Nice to meet you Peyton

You too Andy

Lily this is your brother Lucas's wife

Nice to meet you Lily your pretty

Thank you so are you I like your hair its curly

Thanks Lily

Wheres Luke? Karen asks

Hes out back with the girls

Girls? Lily asks

Their your nieces Lily Karen tells her

How old are they?

Their 2 Lily

Can I play with them

Sure come on taking her hand and leading them out to the backyard

Luke your mom and Andy and Lily are here

Hey Mom Andy

Nice to see you again Lucas

You too Andy

Hi Lily Iam your brother Lucas but you can call me Luke

Hi Luke

You look like mom Lily

Thank you

Girls come here

What daddy? Karen asks

This is your Aunt Lily my sister

Hi Lily you want to play with us? Anna asks

Sure as she runs off with them

Their great girls Luke

THanks Mom

So your starting a club and record label? Andy asks

Yea it's always been my dream and we're doing it together Peyton tells him

If you need any help on the business end let me know I'd be happy to help

Thanks we might take you up on it

I have something for you mom Lucas tells her reaching her a copy of his book

Whats this?

My novel mom it was number 1

I read this Haley gave me a copy after she read it Luke it was amazing

Thanks mom

Luke did you take your pills today? Peyton asks

I took them earlier Peyton

Why do you have to take pills Luke? Karen asks

I have HCM mom I lied so I could still play but I haven't played since I left my lifes to important I have to much to lose

And I can't live without you Luke Peyton tells him

I'm so proud of you Luke the life you've made for yourself

Thanks Mom

Daddy? Karen says

Yea Karen what is it?

Can Lily stay with us tonight?

You have to ask your Grandma Karen

Can see Grandma?

If its ok with your mom and dad its fine

Daddy? she asks giving him Peyton's puppy dog eyes

Now how can I say no to those eyes of course she can

You taught her that Peyt

Oh no I didn't she done that all on her own

She gets it from you

Maybe but Anna sure has your sad face down

That she does

I take it they have you wrapped around their little fingers Karen asks

They do both Peyton and Lucas answer

Well we better head home if she's any trouble just bring her home

We will but she'll be fine mom

Later Lily setting by Lucas on the couch

Luke you knew my daddy?

I did

Can you tell me about him?

What has mom told you?

That he loved me a whole bunch and that he died before I was born

He did love you Lily he was and amazing man and father

Was he your dad?

No he was my Uncle but he was going to adopt me and I always considered him my dad and I miss him everyday

I would have like to know him

I know but I'll tell you anything you want to know ok

Ok Luke

You know Lily I grew up with out any brothers or sisters

What about Uncle Nathan?

We didn't get along when we were younger our dad didn't want us to but we finally became brothers the last 2 years of high school

I'm glad your my brother Luke

Me too Lily you better go get ready for bed ok

OK

Later Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

Lily's an amazing little girl Luke

I know and shes so smart she asked me about Keith

She has you now to tell her about him

Yea she does what do you say we get some sleep

Yea I have a feeling they'll be up early

Yea come here he tells her pulling her to him kissing her forward head

Thats all I get? she asks raising her eyebrow

Well I can think of a few things we can do as he slips his hand in her shorts

I like that idea as she rolls on top of him

Luke she giggles out as he tickles her 


End file.
